Codename: Kids Next Door (Dragon Rockz style) clip: Slumber Party fun
Transcript: Part 1: Legendary Crew fight song (Legendary Crew So-Fa-Mi-Re-Do) *(Lana opens the door) *Lana: Well girls, welcome to my room! *(Everything in Princess Oriana's room are filled with Legendary Crewland stuff) *(Sakura Kinomoto, Elucia De Lute Ima and Lilina enjoy the Legendary Crewland stuff) *Hiro Hamanda: Legendary Crewland! Well I would never paid you with your Legendary Crewland fanatic. *Lana: I just can't resist then. *(Lana grabs Hiro Hamanda) *Lana: And if you tell any of the boys, I will peck you! *(Lana drops Hiro Hamanda) *(Lana then goes to her room while singing The Legendary Crewland song) *(The dragon flying transitions. As Lana, Sakura Kinomoto, Elucia De Lute Ima and Lilina are dancing and exercising.) *(The TV shows Legendary Crew So-Fa-Mi-Re-Do music video as we see an animated Dragon Azura exercising as the 13 real Legendary Crew monsters were exercising by dancing and Dragon Azura roars) *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Happy every day, run wild. Throw rocks to the ground, People walking and the town clamouring. *(Dragon Azura roars) *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Although painful empty, I'm not slow. *Chimera Kohtaro, Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana and Griffin Lafter Frankland: La La La. *(Chimera Kohtaro continues singing as the 3 monster girls on TV sing short notes) *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Tomorrow my bottom is free, Shout and stare at the starry sky. Fake like-minded friend. *(Dragon Azura roars) *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Legend sofamirendo, *Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana, Griffin Lafter Frankland (Singing): Legend sofamirendo *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Not concerned about the outward appearance. *Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana, Griffin Lafter Frankland (Singing): Not concerned about the outward appearance. *Chimera Kohtaro, Leviathan Female Corrin, Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana (Singing): Carefree alive today. *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): In order not to lose precious dream. *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Legend sofamirendo, *Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana, Griffin Lafter Frankland (Singing): Legend sofamirendo *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): Not concerned about the outward appearance. *Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana, Griffin Lafter Frankland (Singing): Not concerned about the outward appearance. *Chimera Kohtaro, Leviathan Female Corrin, Dragon Azura, Behemoth Oriana (Singing): Carefree alive today. *Chimera Kohtaro (Singing): In order not to lose precious dream. *(Elucia De Lute Ima and Lilina knock down Hiro Hamanda once they raised their arms up one the Dragon Azura roar) *(Dragon Azura, Chimera Kohtaro, Chimera Ike, Leviathan Female Corrin, Minotaur Yuna Minami, Werewolf Takeru, Cockatrice Hojo Tokimune, Behemoth Oriana, Phoenix Hikaru, Griffin Lafter Frankland, Xenomorph Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Marth and Minotaur Richter Belmont continue to exercise by moving their arms, spin walk once, go down onto their ball stance and leap up as Dragon Azura roars) Part 2: Pillow fight *(The dragon then breaths fire as it transitions to Lana and Sakura Kinomoto laughing while doing a pillow fight) *(Elucia De Lute Ima hits Lilina with a pillow as Lilina hits Hiro Hamanda with a pillow) *(Hiro Hamanda gets revenge by hitting Lilina with a pillow so hard that she landed onto a pile of Hikaru (Parodius), Lafter Frankland and Hojo Tokimune's feathers) *(Hiro Hamanda, Lana, Elucia De Lute Ima and Sakura Kinomoto looked surprised as Lilina comes out of the feather pile and laughs as Lana, Sakura Kinomoto and Elucia De Lute Ima laugh) Part 3 epilogue: Monster makeup *(We see a dragon flying as it transitions to Sakura Kinomoto, Lana, Lilina and Elucia De Lute Ima putting some monster face makeup on Hiro Hamanda) *(Hiro Hamanda looks in the mirror and screams in a werewolf howl as the werewolf look was on his face and Lana, Lilina, Elucia De Lute Ima and Sakura Kinomoto laugh) *(The dragon flies one last time as it transitions to Hiro Hamanda, Lilina, Lana, Elucia De Lute Ima and Sakura Kinomoto) *Elucia De Lute Ima: You throw a great slumber party Lana. *Lana: Well I could've done it without you Elsie. *Elucia De Lute Ima: What are friends for? *Lana: Oh, I was having so much fun, I forgot to check in with the Kids Next Door moonbase. I'll be right back. *(Sakura Kinomoto is eating her popcorn as Lana walks past her) Category:The Legendary Crew Show